<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels and Sinners by Magnolian_gold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431889">Angels and Sinners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolian_gold/pseuds/Magnolian_gold'>Magnolian_gold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silent Hill (Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolian_gold/pseuds/Magnolian_gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So. AU shit for the roleplay that Harvest and I are doing and I have a lot of muse for all the time all the FUCKIN time. All James stuff, bc I write stupid sad lake man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. TOC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TABLE OF CONTENTS</strong>
</p><ol>
<li>
<strong>The Favorites Of James-</strong> foods, comfort items, colors, memories, places, and people.</li>
<li>
<strong>The Hates Of James-</strong> least favored foods, things he despises (including people), food, memories.</li>
<li>
<strong>The Ad Memoriam Of James-</strong> important memories, flash-backs, could span multiple chapters/sections compared to the first two. Includes an interpretation of The Sunderland Mom Death and how it affected family dynamic, what happened to Frank Sunderland and how it affected James after, how James had to live in the Sunderland abode whilst his father played drunk dad in the living room, when James left, what caused James to leave, his time with Mary, what happened to Mary and my personal take on it for this au, how James and Mary had to interact with Frank, and more.</li>
<li>
<strong>The Personal Of James-</strong> quirks, what happens to James when he is faced with uncomfortable situations, James's obsession with Toluca Lake, his personal habits, and things no one but my head james would know. (Bc fuck me, right, just gotta pick the sad lake stupid asshole to write and Immediately develop James Brain)</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>ANYWAYS this will be expanded when I write more, for now I'll post this and then get started on compiling everything I have into the right areas. See y'all i guess, and feel free to hit me up with your own personal stuff for James. Stupid rat bastard man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Favorites Of James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James's favorite dessert food is chocolate chip cookies. One of the first things he did after he left home and entered into a relationship with Mary was ask for her help to make something, and she helped him make Chocolate Chip Cookies. (After what happened to her he had a hard time even thinking about making these cookies. More in ad memoriam)</p><p> </p><p>His favorite regular "meal" food is Meat Lovers Pizza, from anywhere including the freezer aisle of your local grocery store to the local pizza place chain. It's cheap, hardly takes any time unless he makes it from scratch, and it's filling.</p><p> </p><p>James has had two favorite colors, and by the end of angels and sinners, may have a third or even fourth. His first favorite color is Deep Blue. His childhood bedroom was painted this color by his mother, plus it's a very <em>soothing</em> color, so this was his favorite color until he was twenty three. After what happened to Mary (because this doesn't follow canon), his favorite color became slate. Depending on the path of Angels and Sinners, he may have a favorite color of soft green or brown.</p><p> </p><p>James likes bodies of water. He currently has an unhealthy focus on lake toluca for a great number of reasons, but any bodies of water- or sounds of bodies of water- soothe him.</p><p> </p><p>James likes soft things. Soft clothes, soft blankets, soft people, soft beds, soft pillows, soft couches. He hates splurging, and as such only has one soft blanket that he bought shortly after his first trip to Mary's house. It's still hidden away in his studio apartment closet at this time.</p><p> </p><p>James prefers loud places. The quiet lets him think, unless it's the quiet accompanied by lakes/ponds/rivers/ocean noises. The loud constant noise of the mechanic shop he works at is the best place for him to be to keep himself focused.</p><p> </p><p>James is very affectionate, but not in public. Around kids he may be a bit more affectionate, but the time he is most affectionate is when he is alone with his partner. He enjoys the affectionate rolling around in bed, lots of kisses and cuddles and hair mussing. In public he is far more reserved, doing the three squeezes means i love you, pinky hold, nose kisses, and other, similar lowkey affections.</p><p> </p><p>James's favorite time of day is close to midnight. He doesn't love the quiet but he loves the stars and the moon, and if your bed is lacking a certain stupid blond, he's probably out by toluca lake watching the stars.</p><p> </p><p>James's favorite insect is the polyphemus moth, a large north american moth with a wingspan of 6 inches.</p><p> </p><p>James's favorite animal is a koala. Dumb, eats things that are poisonous to everything else, and clingy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hates Of James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James hates macaroni and cheese. You could hold a gun to his head and demand he eat the bowl of mac you just put in front of him and he would 100% rather eat the lead.</p><p> </p><p>James hates rough things. Specifically the rough, old scratchy blanket in your closet for guests you don't really like that stays there year round otherwise. Even thinking about it makes him angry.</p><p> </p><p>James hates worms. They're gross and they wriggle on the ground and ew. Ew. Ew.</p><p> </p><p>James hates classical music. Frank would play classical music all the time in the living room. And NASCAR. He really, really hates NASCAR.</p><p> </p><p>He also hates beer, wine, scotch, whiskey, rum, any hard liquor you can think of. You might be able to get him to drink mead, but you can't tell him it's alcoholic. He won't drink it. James and Alcohol don't mix, because he's fairly sure he's already predisposed to alcoholism.</p><p> </p><p>James doesn't like science. Tell him to do punnet squares and he'll cry over them.</p><p> </p><p>He hates haribo gummies. Why? Who fucking knows. He refuses to eat them, though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>James. You're a bastard. Fuck off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>